My Final Moments
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Trish's last moments alive, and what was going through her head as she met her fate. I felt there was a need to write this, I found this scene heartbreaking in every way.


**A/N: Okay, so I wrote this while re-watching this show. Trish seemed to vulnerable most of the time, so I wrote her last moments. **

**Disclaimer; I sadly do not, and will never, own Harper's Island. **

I sat alone on the couch, nerves beginning to infiltrate my system, worry for him beginning to slowly seep into my very being. But I attempted to keep my composure, steady breaths escaping my lungs as I tried to calm myself, failing miserably.

I didn't quite feel safe. But, then again, when days before the wedding of your dreams to the perfect man, your closest friends and family begin to drop like flies, is anyone?

Something held firm in the back of my mind, something telling me that I wasn't quite finished, that something had yet to happen. I tried to ignore it, of everyone else's sake. They all seemed so relieved, not relaxed, but content to sleep again, the horror their lives had become over.

Grasping hold of my emotions, I pulled myself to my feet, my glowing white wedding dress brushing my feet, my dark eyes firmly watching the door. He would come back, he had too. I shook my head. There was nothing out there. Henry, my love, was safe, and armed even if he was to be attacked. The only danger out there was deer.

I smiled weakly, thinking of changing out of the long, flowing dress, but quickly forgetting the idea in favour of staring at the door, with the little curtains over the windows and its old fashioned handle that had proven quite a hindrance to me on the first day, much to Henry's amusement.

I grinned, thinking back on those times, back when this was a happy event, something to be cherished and never forgotten, before everything fell to ruin.

The grin fell from my face as I thought back. We were so foolish to think that our friends and family had simply returned to the mainland, only a day or two before the ceremony. That wouldn't be possible, and without even letting me know before they left. I could have gone 'bridezilla' on them when they came back!

But they weren't at the mainland, or exploring the island, or taking part in some stupid bonding exercises. They were gone. Simply as, and none of us even suspected that something bad had happened. Not a clue.

And then with Daddy, oh god, that day at the church when it happened. That day was the begging of the end for me, it hurt me so badly. I was dead inside, for days after that. Just seeing him there, with that stupid fucking thing sticking out of his head, it shattered me.

Everything happened so fast after that. There was no time for mourning; there was barely time for rest. People were disappearing daily, and yet, something inside us still screamed that it was all a coincidence, that they had left when Sherriff Mills had begun questioning everyone. We were idiots.

And now look at the remainders. Barely a handful of us, tired and hungry, covered in sweat and blood and tears. There were so many amazing people at this wedding, some were cruel, some were cheats, some were spoilt, but none of them truly deserved to die, not like this.

Tears creep into my eyes, bursting over and spilling like rivers down my faces, staining as they went. I didn't care; I just wanted Henry to come back so we could leave this island for good, start our lives together and never look back.

So I watch the door, awaiting my fiancée's return, wanting him back almost immediately after he was gone. I will never understand what possessed me to even consider giving him up, he's my perfect storybook romance, there is no way I would ever say goodbye to him.

I shake off the bubble of happiness that sweeps over me at the thought of his name, quickly and accidentally bringing back my nerves, and a fresh wave of tears. I never could stop them once I got started. I wrung my hands in worry, my breathing coming out in gasps.

As my brain caught up with my body, I registered the shadow that had appeared on the door. There was someone outside. Henry most likely, but I can't be sure.

"H-Henry?" I call out, my nerves taking control of my wavering voice.

The round door handle begins to jiggle; someone is trying to open it. Someone without access to a key.

Fear quickly begins to overtake me, my breathing picking up and my stomach twisting and turning in horror. "Henry?" I ask again, knowing that I very well could be wrong.

"Who is that? Who's there?" I yell out, no longer silent. The person out there knew I was in here, so why hide. I needed to know who it was.

With a cracking of wood and the sound of a blade cutting air, there he is, shouldering the door open without even a thought, as if it was nothing. His smirk played on his features, like an animal watching its helpless pray, ready to strike.

My eyes widen and a gasp escapes my lips. This was him, John Wakefield, and he was right there, watching me, his boarding knife in his hand as he surveyed me. I pull my dress over my ankles and ran into the bedroom. "Oh my god!" I screech, my voice higher than usual in my panic.

I spin around and slam the door shut, catching a glimpse of my pursuer as he nears the door. I slid the lock across and back away from the door. I knew it wouldn't hold him long, how could it, he burst through the main entrance in seconds.

The entire door wracks on its hinges, slamming against itself as he works to destroy it. My mind frantically searches for a way out, settling on the window. I run to it, drawing back the curtains in my hurry. It's locked, I can't move it.

I let out a groan of frustration, panic building inside me as I hear the door begin to give way. Picking up a bedside lamp, I smash the window open, taking the time to be careful not to injure myself to badly with the fall. It would be no use being outside if I could not get away.

I fall from the window ledge and onto the ground, panting in my fear, quickly getting to my feet.

I run through the forest in a blind panic, my bare feet scratched and bloodied by the rough forest floor. I kept looking behind me in search of Wakefield, relieved each time when he was absent from my vision.

I could feel myself begin to tire, my breaths coming faster and faster. I couldn't keep going for too much longer.

I fall, but am back on my feet in seconds. I can't stop; I have to find Henry, Shea, Abby, anybody that could help me.

Something warm fills my chest when I hear my name from his lips. Henry. He found me. I'm safe. I feel the familiar aura that is him surround me, and I can breathe again. Henry is armed, and he's strong. It's okay.

I run into his arms, words that I barely have to think to say shooting from me. I hear him reassure me as I hold him tight, desperate to feel him here, that he is not a false image handed to me by fear. But he's here, he's alive, and he's holding me, listening to me, keeping me safe, just like he always has.

"Wakefield escaped, Henry, Wakefield escaped, we have to go!" I tell in, looking around me like a spook deer searches for the hunting party. I can feel him nearby, watching, and we need to leave.

"I know," He replies, looking down at me from his much greater height, his dark eyes meeting my own as he speaks. Alarm bells go off in my mind, but I don't understand. This is Henry, my fiancée, my love, nothing to be scared of.

I stare back at him as he gold tightly to my arms, keeping me in place. I suddenly feel claustrophobic, but I brush it off.

"I gave him the key," With that one sentence, my world crashes around me. I stare at him in disbelief. Not Henry, it can't be Henry. "What?" I say the word, but I already know. I just can't think of it. Henry, my best friend, my lover… not him.

He keeps eye contact with me, even as I begin to back away ever so slightly, struck dumb by his words, his familiar voice taking on such a cruel tone as he continued. "Sully was right. Wakefield as an accomplice, it's just not Jimmy."

I shake my head slightly, my whole world crumbling into ruin, like an old castle from one of the stories my father read to me as a child. I feel sick. I can't breathe. This can't be happen, it's a bad dream.

Henry, the man I was going to marry, maybe have kids one day with, the boy I knew since childhood, the man I had given myself to not an hour ago, was standing in front of me, a slightly saddened, but dark look in the smouldering eyes I loved so much.

"No, no, no," As if repeating the word could erase the last few hours of my life, I chant it, my insides crumbing to pieces.

"I know how hard this must be for you," he says, still keeping a firm grip on my arms to keep me in place.

I begin to trash, my tear once again leaking a trail down my face, everything gone from my eyes, which now only mirrored the hurt that was inside. "No, you're lying!" I yell, clutching at straws. I just want my old life back, I want to be at home, with my dad drinking scotch my the fire and my sister playing cards with my niece while I curled up on the could with Henry. Back when everything was simple.

I escape his hold, and begin to crawl away, my dress stained brown, but the sobs wracking my body hinder me. I want to curl up into a ball and cry everything out, cry about everything, just let everything that I have held in out in one go. But I can't, because Henry Dunn is standing above me, reaching down to me as he speaks words I barely hear through my own tears.

"Stop it," he mutters, grabbing me by the back of my neck, like I'm nothing but a disobedient puppy that he's attempting to train.

He pulls me up so that my eye is level with his lips. I feel him breathing on me, and, for the first time, am disgusted. I want him away from me. This man, this _thing_, is sick. "Don't make this harder than it has to be,"

I hate his words, but I can't move, his grip is too hard, his formerly protecting muscles now a threat to me.

I wasn't listening any more. A million thoughts zoom through my head at lightning pace, ripping a piece of me apart with everyone. Never have I felt so betrayed, so vulnerable. So hurt. I couldn't take it. Sobs broke my lips with every breath, I couldn't hold them.

"You killed them," I whisper to him, hurt and angry straining through my voice as I say what is playing on my mind. The twisting in my stomach increases tenfold and I can't breathe. I fight to regain my composure. I have to talk one last time with him.

"You killed, my father," I gasp out, "And J.D," Another sob. This isn't happening, this isn't happening.

"I'm sorry," his tone of voice says he's lying. "They had to go, it was part of the plan," I want to hurt him. Anger is slowly overriding my fear and hurt, and all I want to do is destroy. I want him to feel what I'm feeling, suffer like I've suffered.

I can't hear him anymore, my very emotions blocking all of my senses. "You bastard!" I yell, with a burst of strength, turning in his arms and inflicting blows on his chest, that I know do him no harm, but it only spurs me on. "You bastard!"

My cries are that of a deranged animal, my strength failing as he pulls me back towards him. I can't fight back. He's Henry. I loved him, and he betrayed me. With my head in his shoulder, I continue to cry, until I hear his breathing become shallow.

"It's not fair," he says slowly. And then, quickly, with barely a second of warning, I feel blinding pain erupt in my side. "It's not fair," Henry repeats, holding me tight. My breath catches, my eyes widen in shock. I'm choking on my own breaths as my head falls deeper into his shoulder.

He brings the penknife further into my side, and my breathing is hitched again. I'm having great trouble drawing my breaths now, I feel myself becoming weak. Crimson stains my dress, and Henry begins to lower up to the ground, himself dropping to one knee and holding me slightly above the ground. I can't breathe.

With my remaining strength, I look him one last time in the eyes, still able to get lost in those bottomless pools of dark, almost black.

I feel myself begin to slip away, my body shutting down. I draw my last breath, and my body goes limp. My eyes remain open, staring blankly at the man who betrayed me.

**A/N: Okay, so please leave a review, I know this show was years ago, and I don't know how many people still ready its fanfiction, but I hope you enjoyed mine. Review buttons just below this…**


End file.
